Our Little Pets
by liaprimadonna
Summary: Kegiatan Naruto dalam memelihara hewan peliharan yang lucu sama sekali tidak membuat Sasuke tenang. Sasuke berniat membunuh hewan itu dan menggorengnya di wajan. Narusasu. Warning keras; Friendship.
**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Our Little Pets © liaprimadonna**

 **Cast: Naruxsasu**

 **A/N: OOC(s), Typo(s)**

 **Warn:** Ini FF lama, Friendship, jangan mengharapkan hal romantis di sini. Apalagi yang asem-asem. Aku tau fujoshi itu mesum, tapi aku nggak kok *-*

.

.

Bagi Uchiha Sasuke, tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan selain—

"Kyaaa! Lihat, Sasu mencium Naru."

—celotehan semacam itu, tentu saja. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi—

"Aw, Sasu, kau agresif sekali. Kau sudah berani, ya, memeluk Naru di depan umum."

Sasuke mencoba mengabaikan, fokus pada penglihatannya.

"Sasu, cukup! Wajah Naru sudah sangat memerah. Dia malu."

Gemeretak pada gagang jaring ikan yang melengkung terdengar bersamaan dengan hela napas Sasuke. Pria itu langsung memberi Naruto tatapan kesal.

" _Dobe_ , sudah kubilang jangan seenaknya memberi nama ikan itu dengan namaku!" gerutunya. Ia memandang sedih pada gagang bengkok di tangannya. Lalu menatap sang penjaja ikan dengan tatapan maaf.

Naruto mengabaikannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita memelihara ikan ini?" tanyanya.

"Bila kau lupa, itu namanya ikan lele." Sasuke memutar bola mata.

"Memangnya kita tidak bisa memelihara ikan lele?" Naruto membalas dengan nada tanya bercampur kecewa, membuat Sasuke menatapnya lamat-lamat. Dalam hati berpikir apa Naruto cukup bodoh sampai berpikir untuk memelihara ikan lele di rumah, atau memang bocah itu berniat menernakannya dan mantap menjadi usahawan lele?

Apapun itu, jika Naruto berniat memeliharanya di _apartement_ mereka, itu berarti—

"Tidak!" tolak Sasuke tegas. "Kau akan memeliharanya dimana? Kita tidak punya kolam ikan."

"Tentu saja bukan di kolam ikan, _Teme_ , tapi di akuarium."

"Di rumah tidak ada akuarium."

"Kita bisa menggunakan _box_ dimana kau menyimpan barang-barangmu yang tidak terpakai."

"—Huh?"

Dahi Sasuke mengerut. _Box_ penyimpan barang tidak terpakai—maksudnya kontainer bening itu?

Naruto nyengir, seakan menangkap apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke. "Yep, _box_ yang ada di gudang itu. Buang saja tutupnya, lalu diisi dengan air."

"HAH?"

.

.

Ini kacau.

Kalau tahu begini jadinya, Sasuke bersumpah tidak akan pernah mengajak Naruto pergi ke Festival Panen. Niat awalnya ingin memborong barang-barang murah dalam festival itu lenyap karena _mood_ nya mendadak buruk mendengar semua celotehan Naruto. Pun ide gilanya untuk memelihara ikan lele.

Setelah sampai di _apartement_ sambil membawa dua ikan lele besar yang menggeliat itu, Naruto tak buang-buang waktu lagi untuk menyiapkan rumah untuk _mereka_. Berbekal _box_ milik Sasuke di gudang—dengan membuang barang-barang di dalamnya entah kemana.

"Anak bodoh itu," umpat Sasuke.

Ia membuang gayung hijau di tangannya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa terdekat. Napasnya terengah, emosinya nyaris saja meledak dari ubun-ubun. Ia sudah seringkali terjebak dalam situasi yang terjadi karena ulah Naruto—tapi entah kenapa ia tidak pernah bisa menghindar.

"Apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan?" Sasuke bermonolog. Kepalanya pening karena waktu istirahatnya direnggut habis oleh bocah _hyperactive_ itu. "Memelihara lele? Yang benar saja. Besok-besok mungkin dia akan memelihara tikus got, cicak bahkan kecoa."

Kepala Naruto menyembul tiba-tiba dari dalam toilet menyeret ember besar dengan kepayahan.

" _Teme_ , kenapa kau diam di situ? Cepat bantu aku! Naru dan Sasu sudah tidak sabar ingin menempati rumah baru mereka."

"Aku lelah," jawabnya pendek.

Naruto terkekeh. "Sekali ini saja, setelah itu aku tidak akan merepotkanmu."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat, kemudian menghela napas. Sampai kapanpun Naruto tidak akan berhenti mengganggu sampai keinginannya dikabulkan.

"Kau janji tidak akan merepotkanku?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada ringan, namun matanya berkilat serius.

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku janji."

"Oke. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, meminta perintah.

Naruto terlihat sedang berpikir. "Kau tahu tempat aku menaruhnya di dapur tadi 'kan?—Ikannya, maksudku."

Jeda.

Lalu.

"Bisa kau bawa ke sini dan masukkan _mereka_ ke akuarium?"

.

.

"Suke, bisa tolong ambilkan alat pel?" teriak Naruto dari ruang tengah. Sasuke mengabaikan istirahatnya lagi dan berlari menuju dapur untuk mengambil apa yang diminta pria itu.

"Ini!" Sasuke membiarkan nada ketus menambah kesal dalam suaranya.

Naruto, Si Bodoh itu, tertawa. Tangannya meraih alat pel dari tangan Sasuke dan mulai membenahi lantai yang basah. "Aku janji setelah ini tidak akan mengganggumu," katanya.

"Aku berharap akan hal itu."

.

 _Lima belas menit kemudian..._

"Sasuke, sepertinya kita harus mengganti airnya. Naru _pup_."

Sasuke segera ke kamar mandi untuk mengisi ember. Matanya setengah terpejam karena kantuk nyaris hinggap kalau saja Naruto tidak berteriak lagi. Begitu ember penuh, ia secara otomatis menariknya dan membawanya pada Naruto.

"Apa lagi setelah ini?" Sasuke menyindir dengan harapan; nada ketusnya membuat Naruto sadar bahwa ia tengah mempermainkan seseorang yang tengah dalam mode kantuk yang berat.

"Tolong ambilkan satu ember lagi, yang kosong." Naruto berujar tanpa menatapnya. Ketika Sasuke akan protes, Naruto menyela cepat-cepat, "Air kotor ini harus dibuang dulu."

Sasuke meradang, namun ia tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk membalas. Tungkai kakinya benar-benar melakukan apa yang diminta oleh pria itu; mengambil ember kosong dan kembali ke sana.

"Ember ini terlalu kecil, _Temeee_." Naruto mendesah kecewa sembari mengambil embernya. Sasuke memicing curiga, Naruto pasti berniat mengerjainya dengan cara seperti ini. "Kalau begitu, kau bantu aku membuang airnya saja, ya."

Sasuke mendesah, mungkin ia harus menghentikan semua ini.

"Sasu—"

"Baiklah!" Sasuke memotongnya dengan nada kesal sembari mengambil ember kecil yang sudah diisi air keruh akuarium jadi-jadian Naruto.

Selagi ia bolak balik membuang air keruh itu ke toilet, dari sudut matanya Sasuke melihat Naruto asik bercengkerama dengan dua lele itu. Selang beberapa saat, air dalam akuarium itu telah kosong terkuras.

Tanpa merasa bersalah, Naruto berkata, "Kalau sudah, tolong masukkan air yang bersih itu, ya. Sementara aku memegangi dua ikan ini."

Sayangnya, Sasuke sudah tidak punya kesabaran lagi. Ember di tangannya dibanting kuat, hingga menimbulkan suara benturan.

Naruto berdiri. "Ada apa, _Teme_? Kenapa kau membanting embernya?"

Sasuke merasa hidungnya sudah kembang kempis karena marah. "Tidak, _tidak apa-apa_ ," katanya sarkas.

"Oh. Kalau begitu cepat lakukan, nanti anak kita mati lho."

 _Twitch_.

"Aku tidak mau," tolak Sasuke. Membuang muka. "Kau saja."

Naruto menganga, setelah itu wajahnya berubah drastis. Senyumnya menghilang.

" _Sou_."

Melihat hal itu, Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Gerakan cepat dan ceroboh Naruto terekam di matanya. Pria itu memaksakan diri untuk memasukkan sejumlah air ke dalam _box_ sambil memegang dua ikan sekaligus. Sasuke tahu ia akan kasihan pada pria itu.

Pria _blonde_ itu marah, Sasuke segera mengambil alih satu ember kecil.

"Masukkan ikannya di sini," katanya ketus. "Kau saja yang masukkan airnya."

"Ah? Ooh..." Naruto menaruh ikan berkumis itu di ember kecil kosong yang ada di tangan Sasuke. Dua ikan itu megap-megap karena tidak mendapatkan air. Sasuke merinding saat melihat ikan itu menggeliat, dan tubuhnya bergerak-gerak nyaris melompat. "Sudah, cepat masukkan kembali airnya."

Box terisi penuh dengan air yang lebih bersih. Naruto mengambil ember di tangan Sasuke dan melepaskan ikan ke dalamnya.

Melihat dua ikan itu kembali berenang di air, sudut bibir Sasuke melengkung. Hanya orang gila yang tega melihat ikan gelisah saat tidak mendapatkan air. Walaupun ia tidak suka tekstur ikan itu yang licin, jelek dan berkumis, bukan berarti ia akan tega membiarkan ikan tidak berdosa itu menderita

"Ada yang bisa kubantu lagi?" tanya Sasuke yang nyaris lupa dengan rasa kesalnya.

"Tidak ada."

Ya, tidak ada—

—untuk saat ini.

.

.

Hampir satu jam ketika Sasuke berhasil kembali ke dalam kamar tidur dan merebahkan tubuh di sana. Rasa kantuk yang sejak tadi menggelayutinya semakin menjadi. Ia hampir tertidur kalau tidak mengingat lagi suruhan konyol Si Bocah Idiot Naruto sejak hampir beberapa puluh menit yang lalu.

Sasuke ingat kontainer yang sudah disulap menjadi akuarium itu. Benda itu disulap oleh Naruto menjadi seperti akuarium sungguhan. Ia memasukkan batu kali—yang diambilnya dari pot bunga di _lobby_ , bebek mainan yang mengapung, bunga plastik, dan juga kerang oleh-oleh dari pantai Uzushio yang pernah diberikan ibunya tempo hari.

Hasilnya menakjubkan, kontainer itu menjadi penuh dengan ornamen-ornamen bekas yang dikumpulkan Naruto. Belum lagi meja _single_ di kamar mereka, Naruto gunakan untuk menaruh akuarium ikan itu. Dan demi apapun, itu hanya ikan lele, bukan ikan hias berharga tinggi atau semacamnya.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh begitu kepala Naruto menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Ayam gorengmu," Naruto menjeda, "boleh untukku?"

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya lagi. Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga.

"Sebenarnya sudah kuambil sejak tadi," Naruto mencoba berkata. "Tapi baru sempat ijin padamu."

Sasuke membuang muka, memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan, masa bodoh tentang ayam itu. Rasa laparnya sudah hilang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Mungkin saja Naruto sama lelahnya dengan dirinya, maka dari itu ia berniat mengambil jatah ayam goreng satu-satunya yang ada di meja makan.

Itu bukan masalah besar.

"Kau lapar, ya?"

"Bukan aku."

"Lalu siapa?"

"Naru dan Sasu."

Seketika itu juga, rasa kantuk Sasuke hilang sama sekali.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang memelihara ikan lele adalah hal terbodoh dari sekian yang terbodoh dari yang pernah kau lakukan di sini!"

Naruto mendesah. "Bagaimana mungkin? Mereka lucu, dan—" Ia berpikir lalu melanjutkan, "dan berkumis."

"Oh, astaga, apakah jika Kakashi _sensei_ berkumis kau juga akan mengatainya lucu?" Sasuke berseru gusar. Menendang meja akuarium itu dengan satu kaki. Naruto sigap memegangi akuariumnya agar tak jatuh.

Sasuke bisa saja membuang dua ikan menggeliat itu sejak tadi, tapi ketika Naruto membeli _makhluk_ itu dengan nada kelewat ceria, ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Bagaimana jika Naruto marah? Kemarahan Naruto adalah hal yang sangat ingin Sasuke jauhi. Pria itu mengerikan, ia tidak pernah bisa tenang jika sudah emosi.

Tapi, Sasuke juga dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa bila ia tidak melakukan hal itu, sudah pasti ia tidak akan bisa menahan kesabarannya. Ia juga bisa meledak. Mungkin orang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini memang harus disingkirkan dari rumah ini sekarang juga.

"Ayolah," Naruto menjawab pongah. "Naru dan Sasu tidak mau disama-samakan dengan _sensei_ mesum itu. Mereka jelas berbeda, _mereka_ ikan dan Kakashi _sensei_ itu manusia."

Sasuke merasakan amarahnya naik ke ubun-ubun. "Terserah apa katamu, _Dobe_ , cepat singkirkan benda menggeliat itu karena aku tidak mau melihatnya!"

Naruto berdecak. "Huh! Lihat, _Teme_ , dimana perikehewananmu? Kau membuat mereka ketakutan jika berteriak seperti itu."

Sasuke memutar matanya. Ia tidak habis pikir kalau tingkat kebodohan Naruto akan mengerikan seperti itu. Apakah Naruto berpikir bahwa ikan lele akan gemetaran dan lari pontang-panting meninggalkan airnya kalau mendengar Sasuke berteriak, begitu?

Nasibnya benar-benar payah, memang pada dasarnya Naruto tercipta hanya untuk Sasuke—hanya untuk mengacaukan hidupnya.

"Awas kau, ya!" Sasuke mengumpat dengan kedua tangan mengepal. "Aku akan mengambil ikan lele itu sekarang dan menggorengnya di wajan!"

"Kau—apa?"

"Aku akan menggorengnya!" jawab Sasuke di tengah emosinya. Ia tak peduli saat mendapat delikan tajam dari Naruto. "Ah, tidak, mungkin sebaiknya kucincang saja. Itu lebih baik, bukan?"

"A-Apa—Jangan—"

Tak memperdulikan teriakan Naruto, Sasuke melesat ke ruangan dimana ikan lele itu berada. Naruto yang sadar bahwa 'anak-anaknya' dalam bahaya, segera menyusul Sasuke dan mendahuluinya mencapai akuarium. Ia langsung memeluk _box_ itu dengan posesif. Wajahnya tenggelam dalam lengannya sendiri.

"Minggir!" bentak Sasuke, keras.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke berkacak pinggang dan menatapnya dengan sorot marah. Mungkin benar yang dikatakan beberapa buku, bahwa kesabaran seseorang itu ada batasnya, dan Sasuke sudah pada batasnya saat ini.

"Sialan." Sasuke memaki. Ia meninggalkan Naruto dan melesat keluar.

 _Selamat_. Naruto membatin. Baru saja ia mendesah lega, hentak kaki yang kasar mendekatinya lagi.

"Jadi, Naruto, kau ingin menyerahkan ikan itu atau tidak?" desis Sasuke tiba-tiba, Naruto terkejut ketika tangan Sasuke memegang dua pisau daging tajam yang mengkilat terkena lampu ruangan. "Atau kau mau aku mencincangmu terlebih dahulu, begitu?"

Ada jeda yang begitu panjang di antara mereka berdua. Sampai akhirnya Naruto melompat berdiri. "Kau tidak akan mungkin melakukan itu—"

"Oh, ya?" Sasuke memotong, menjaga ucapannya tetap tenang. Gesekan dua pisau itu sampai pada sensor pendengaran Naruto, membuatnya bergidik. "Lepaskan ikan itu, Naruto. Sekarang."

Naruto menggeleng cepat. Ia mendorong ujung pisau yang teracung padanya. "Jauhkan itu dariku. Benda itu bisa melukaiku."

"Sayangnya aku memang ingin melukaimu," Sasuke diam sejenak mengamati ekspresi Naruto. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Uh, ayolah, Sasuke. Kita bisa membicarakan ini baik-baik dan—" Naruto tidak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika pisau itu tepat berada beberapa centi ke hidungnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya. "Wow. Tunggu, Bung. Aku hanya ingin membi—"

Terdengar suara logam yang membentur ujung meja. Sasuke mengangkat pisau itu ke udara dengan sangat cepat. Dengan pasrah, Naruto menutup kedua matanya. Tidak ada yang sakit di bagian manapun, ia mendengar suara lain; bunyi kecipak air dan langkah kaki yang menjauh.

Saat matanya terbuka, dua ikannya lenyap dengan air akuarium yang bergelombang. Ceceran air di lantai, bunyi grasak grusuk di luar kamar, membuat Naruto berlari cepat menuju sumber suara. Ia menemukan Sasuke berdiri membelakanginya di depan wastafel dapur.

Aura di sekitar dapur itu sangat mengerikan.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya.

Yang dipanggil menoleh, tatapannya dingin menusuk. Wajahnya penuh darah. "Aku berhasil," katanya.

"Kau—apa?"

Tak ada jawaban, Naruto melongokkan kepalanya di balik bahu Sasuke. Salah satu ikan sudah menggelepar dengan darah dimana-mana. "Ow, tidak—Naruuu!" jeritnya, langsung menutup mulutnya yang mual.

"Oh, jadi itu Naru? Sasu belum mati, eh?"

Bunyi benturan pisau kembali terdengar membentur _pantry_. Menggesek-gesek dengan resonansi yang memekakkan. "Um, ya, sepertinya Sasu masih baik-baik saja. Aku akan membawanya ke—Aduh!"

Naruto memegangi tangannya yang dipukul oleh Sasuke. Pria _raven_ itu melemparkan tatapan dingin. "Siapa bilang kau bisa membawanya?"

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi memelas. Sasuke membalasnya dengan satu tarikan alis, mati-matian ia menahan tawanya. "Ini, pegang!" suruh Sasuke sambil menodongkan pisau yang membuat Naruto mundur. "Sasu jadi bagianmu. Cepat pukul kepalanya."

Dasar psikopat berdarah dingin. Tidak punya rasa kasihan. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan melakukannya." Sasuke tidak bisa tawar menawar.

Naruto gelisah. "Iya, iya, baiklah. Apa kau benar-benar tidak kasihan pada—"

"Aku yang _akan_ melakukannya!" Kali ini Sasuke menarik pisau itu dari Naruto, tapi Naruto mencegahnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Biar aku yang melakukan." Naruto menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

Sasuke menunggu.

"Oke, _baby_. Kau tahu, ini tidak akan sakit," katanya tak tega, Sasu masih menggeliat tak nyaman karena kekurangan air.

Sasuke melipat tangannya dengan bosan, ia melirik tangan Naruto yang gemetaran dan membuatnya nyaris tertawa. Lagipula ini bukan salahnya. Pada kenyataannya ikan lele memang untuk dimakan, bukan dipelihara di akuarium. Wajar saja jika Sasuke ingin menggorengnya.

"Huh, yeah. Aku... aku tidak bisa." Naruto menaruh pasrah pisaunya ke wastafel, lalu menunduk. "Hatiku terlalu lembut untuk penyiksaan seperti ini."

Sasuke mendesah lelah. "Ya, mungkin kau akan mengatakan hal yang sama ketika aku menyuruhmu memukul nyamuk. Kemarikan!" Sasuke mengambil alih pisau dan menggeser tubuh Naruto dengan kasar hingga nyaris terjatuh. "Begini caranya—"

"Tunggu!" potong Naruto.

"Kau yakin akan memukul kepalanya?" Naruto melirik pisau yang sudah teracung ke atas.

"Tentu saja," Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Diam dan perhatikan."

Begitu Sasuke kembali mengangkat pisaunya, Naruto kembali bersuara, "Tunggu sebentar! Aku takut akan muntah, jadi—" Naruto mengambil serbet untuk menyumpal mulutnya. "Aku akan menutup mulutku."

Sasuke mengerling, ia kembali berkonsentrasi pada ikan itu.

"T-Tunggu!" cegah Naruto—lagi. Serbet di mulutnya jatuh.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah memerah kesal.

"Aku takut akan mendengar jeritan Sasu, jadi aku akan menutup telingaku juga." Naruto mengambil serbet, menyumpal mulutnya, kemudian menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya.

Sasuke mulai melanjutkan gerakannya lagi. Tapi—

"Tunggu, _Teme_. Tunggu!"

Sasuke menggeram, tapi begitu melihat Naruto, ia melemparkan senyuman manis yang sangat lebar. "Ada apa lagi, _hn_?" katanya. "Kau sudah menutup mulutmu, telingamu, dan apa kau ingin menutup matamu juga? Setelah itu kau berteriak 'tunggu!' lalu membuatku jengkel dan saat itu kau akan bilang 'aku takut bajuku terciprat darah jadi aku akan telanjang,' dan ketika aku memulainya lagi—"

"Baik, oke. Aku tidak akan telanjang—maksudku, aku hanya ingin bilang—" Naruto menggerakkan matanya gelisah. "Lakukan pelan-pelan, jangan membuatnya sakit, oke?"

Sasuke membuang napas. "Oke, kupastikan dia akan langsung mati."

"Uh, kalau begitu, aku akan menutup mataku." Naruto menutup matanya rapat, dan Sasuke langsung memukul kepala ikan itu dengan cepat sebelum kegiatannya diinterupsi lagi. Ikan itu menggelepar sebentar sampai kemudian mati.

" _Akhirnya."_

Sasuke mendesah lega, mencari baskom kecil untuk kedua ikan mati itu. Dalam kepalanya sudah terpikir untuk membuat sajian lele dengan cabai hijau yang menggungah selera. Ia bergegas mengambil bumbu-bumbu dari dalam kulkas dan lemari untuk mulai memasak, meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung dengan wajah menyedihkan.

"Naruuu, Sasuuu."

.

.

"Makanlah," ucap Sasuke ambil menyodorkan satu ikan lele di hadapan Naruto. Tetapi pria itu hanya meliriknya tanpa minat. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya mengerucut sedih. Persis seperti ingin menangis. "Kalau kau tidak makan, aku yang akan menghabiskannya."

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto langsung menarik piring berisi lele goreng itu dengan dahi mengerut. Lelenya sangat hancur dan tidak berbentuk.

"Uh, maaf, aku pikir bisa membuat lele dengan potongan cabai hijau yang lezat. Tapi kau tahu 'kan, aku tidak bisa memasak jadi aku hanya menggoreng—"

"Sasu."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, tidak begitu mendengar. "Huh, apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa memakan Sasu," Naruto mendorong piring itu menjauh. "Aku tidak tega."

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau itu Sasu? Bahkan _dia_ sudah tidak berbentuk."

"Sasu tubuhnya lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan Naru yang gemuk." Tanpa sadar Naruto sudah menangis dengan ingus yang _meler_ dari dua lubang hidungnya. "Sasu itu wanita."

Sasuke mengerjap lambat. Napsu makannya mendadak hilang, padahal ia lapar sekali. "Jangan menyebut kelamin hewan seolah-olah mereka manusia. Maksudmu betina, kan—Sasu ini?"

Naruto mengangguk. Kepalanya tertunduk sangat dalam. Kemarahan Sasuke pada pria _blonde_ itu jadi terkikis, ia merasa sangat bersalah. Mungkin saja memang benar, perasaan Naruto sangat halus pada hewan apapun, termasuk nyamuk.

"Um, baiklah, mungkin kita—"

"Tolong sisakan kepala dan tulang mereka," potong Naruto saat Sasuke baru saja berniat untuk tidak memakan ikan lele itu.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Naruto mendongak dengan wajah dan mata yang merah. Sasuke bergidik karena wajah itu tampak sangat mengerikan. "Selamat makan," katanya, mengambil garpu dan mulai mengambil daging ikan itu.

Sasuke meringis. "Ya, selamat makan."

Mereka menghabiskan ikan itu dalam keadaan diam. Sasuke mengingat-ingat untuk menyisakan kepala dan tulangnya dengan utuh, semoga ia tidak lupa dan tidak sampai membuang tulang itu ke tempat sampah. Tak berapa lama kemudian kegiatan mereka selesai, namun satu dari mereka tidak ada yang beranjak dari tempat duduk.

Sasuke melihat tangan Naruto yang mengepal di bawah meja.

"Ternyata kau enak sekali," ujar Naruto, lirih. Ia mengusap matanya yang basah. Kemudian menyatukan tulang Naru dengan Sasu di piringnya, berbalik dan pergi entah kemana.

Di tempatnya, Sasuke hanya bisa menduga-duga apa yang akan di lakukan pria itu selanjutnya. Begitu berniat akan menyusul, ia mengurungkannya. Ia tidak mau terlibat dengan kesedihan Naruto lebih lama. Biasanya pria itu akan membaik sendiri kalau ia bosan, jadi mungkin saja ia akan kembali dan langsung mengajaknya bermain _game_.

Namun, tigapuluh menit kemudian Naruto tidak kembali, dengan agak gusar Sasuke mulai mencari keberadaannya. Hampir setiap ruangan dalam _apartment_ itu ia jelajahi. Nihil. Naruto tidak ada. Pada saat ia tiba di balkon, barulah ia menemukan Naruto di sana. Meringkuk dengan pot bunga.

 _'Kuso! Jangan bilang dia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.'_

Sasuke langsung berlari kalap menuju Naruto yang terduduk membelakanginya. Begitu sampai di sana, ia melihat Naruto tengah mengulum senyum pada gundukan tanah kecil di atas pot besar yang terisi tanah. Sasuke langsung mengerutkan dahi.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke, ikut berjongkok.

"Kebersamaan kami memang singkat 'kan?" Naruto menjawab ambigu. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar. Dahi Sasuke makin mengerut. Kalau seperti ini ada yang tidak beres.

Naruto tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berkacak pinggang. "Nah, Suke, ayo kita berburu hewan peliharaan yang baru."

"Hah? Tapi, Naru dan Sasu—"

Naruto memotong dengan menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Mereka sudah mati, bukan? Untuk apa membicarakan mereka lagi?"

"Uh, ya, mereka sudah mati," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana jika kita punya anak baru?"

Sasuke langsung berdiri mendengar ucapan itu. Wajahnya sangat terkejut. "Anak?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Anak." Naruto nyengir. "Kau ingin anak yang seperti apa? Berkaki empat, tidak punya kaki, punya telinga yang panjang atau—"

"T-Tunggu, maksudmu," Sasuke terdiam, bingung mengatakannya. "Maksudmu dengan _anak_ adalah hewan peliharaan lagi?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Oh, ya sebelum itu," Naruto mengambil pecahan keramik yang ada di dekat kakinya. "Tolong tancapkan nisan ini untuk anak kita yang sudah mati."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang menganga. Naruto memang bipolar sejati.

Matanya beralih pada pecahan keramik berwarna merah muda itu, di sana tertulis;

 **R.I.P**

 **Our Little Pets**

 **Naru & Sasu**

* * *

 **END.**


End file.
